Green Wave
For the robot similar in appearance see Icewave. Green Wave was a middleweight robot built by Aptyx Designs which competed in the final season of BattleBots, as well as the inaugural BattleBots IQ event in 2002. It was a square-shaped robot armed with an overhead spinning blade. It did very well in competition, winning one fight before losing to Phoenix in Season 5.0, and reaching the round of 32 at the first BattleBots IQ tournament before losing to eventual fourth place winner Evil Eagle.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html Green Wave also entered the NPC Charity Open in 2004, but encountered unknown issues and did not compete, it then entered BattleBots Rochester R3 in 2005, where it went undefeated, and won the Middleweight championship. In 2007 an upgraded Green Wave, now named Slasher was one of the eight robots that entered the private BattleBots event at the Sun Microsystems Java One conference. It performed well there, reaching the semifinals before losing to SubZero. The team that built Green Wave previously competed in Season 3.0 with the lightweight Tantrum. The team won the 2009 and ABC heavyweight championship with Brutality and Bite Force respectively. Robot history BattleBots IQ 2002 Not much is known about how Green Wave did in this tournament, and its only known fight in this tournament was against Checkmate. Details on this winner's bracket fight are brief, however the details do suggest that this fight was over very quickly. Both robots spun up to full speed, and delivered a colossal hit to each other. This rendered both robots immobile, and the judges ultimately went for Green Wave as it was mobile for a few mere seconds longer that Checkmate was after the large hit.https://www.chiefdelphi.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3418 It is unknown whom Green Wave fought after this, it is known however that it had two more fights, one against a robot called HammerRoyd, and another against an unknown robot, as well as a loss to a robot called Karl before losing in the round of 32 to eventual semifinalist Evil Eagle.http://web.archive.org/web/20021012045523/http://aboutpcs.com/battlebots/er2.html Season 5.0 Green Wave's first match in Season 5.0 was against Iron Soldier. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it faced Phoenix. It lost this fight, and was eliminated from the competition.https://www.chiefdelphi.com/forums/showthread.php?p=27669#post27495 BattleBots Rochester R3 Green Wave's first fight at BattleBots Rochester R3 was against Paminator. This fight started with Green Wave getting up to speed, and immediately hitting Paminator, knocking it away. Paminator then rammed Green Wave, however this cost it as Green Wave's spinning blade messed up Paminator's wedge leaving only two of its four wheels on the ground. Green Wave then delivered a nasty hit which knocked loose the right rear corner of Paminator's top armor. Following this Paminator charged at Green wave with its messed up wedge again, this fixed it, however Green Wave then sliced into Paminator again, ripping the aerial of the machine, and immobilizing it. Paminator tapped out, and Green Wave won by knockout. This put Green Wave in the next round where it faced up against Skip or Die. This fight started with both robots spinning up, Skip or Die then got a large hit in on Green Wave that sent it into a Mauler Dance, and it landed on its wheels under the Pulverizer. This hit disabled its spinning bar, however Skip or Die was worse off from this hit, as it was completely immobilized. Skip or Die then tapped out giving Green Wave another win by KO. Green Wave's next fight was against Chopper. This fight started with both robots spinning up, and moving towards each other, with Green Wave ripping armor off the top of Chopper. Green Wave then delivered a hit that completely immobilized Chopper, which promptly tapped out. This put Green Wave through to the next round again where it was scheduled to fight against SubZero. However SubZero had technical issues, and was forced to forfeit the match putting Green Wave in the semifinals where it faced Falcon. It won this fight as well, and Green Wave met Falcon in the finals after the later had disposed of SubZero in the losers bracket half of the semis. Green Wave beat Falcon again, and became the BattleBots Rochester R3 Middleweight champion. BattleBots at Java One By BattleBots Java One Green Wave had been redesigned, and renamed Slasher. Slashers first fight was against Stewie. Slasher won this fight, and advanced to the Semifinals where it faced SubZero. This fight started with SubZero reversing into Slashers spinning blade to try to slow it down, this failed as Slasher was able to deliver a nasty hit that tore a gash in the right rear side of SubZero. Slasher drove into SubZero again ripping apart its wedge even more, but SubZero drove Slasher into the wall stopping its spinner. Slasher however quickly got back up to full speed, and delivered a devastating blow that ripped a large chunk of armor off of SubZero, it followed this up by using its spinning bar to grind on the damaged area. Subzero then attempted to flip Slasher, however it only managed to flip itself. This allowed Slasher to come in, and deliver a large hit with its spinner as SubZero was self righting. This sent SubZero crashing into the wall where it righted itself. After Slasher ripped into it some more, SubZero slammed Slasher into the wall again where Slasher lost a large portion of Mobility. However Slashers blade was still spinning, and SubZero rammed into it. This ripped the right top panel halfway off the robot, but SubZero was not affected by this that much, and slammed its barely mobile opponent into the walls again. SubZero then positioned itself for a flip, and nearly tossed Slasher out the arena. Slasher landed upside down, and SubZero flipped it again, righting it. SubZero then flipped Slasher two more times before the buzzer sounded. Slasher lost the resulting judges decision, and was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 11 * Losses: 4 References Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots armed with spinning hammers Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from New Jersey